Dulce Maternidad
by Kitten-Sherlock07
Summary: Henry nunca fue el primer hijo que Regina crío, antes que él estuvo Snow. Escenas sobre la relación de Snow & Regina antes de que esta última se volviese mala y vengativa, porque Regina siempre fue muy maternal.


En fin esté es el primer Fic que escribo de OUAT. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía y simplemente se me ocurrió esta idea. Soy de las que piensa que en el fondo, y al principio, Regina sí quería a Snow de ahí que tardase tanto en matarla, pues prácticamente la crío. No está situado en ningún momento en concreto de la serie, de hecho en esta primera escena Henry tiene seis años así que ni siquiera Emma estaría en la ciudad. Simplemente serán escenas sueltas sobre la relación de Snow y Regina antes de que la segunda se volviera completamente malvada.

Espero que os guste y disfrutéis de él tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirlo. OBVIAMENTE ni los personajes ni la serie me pertenece (por desgracia) tan solo plasmó ideas sobre la serie. En fin espero reviews y esas cosas aunque sea para decirme que soy horrible escribiendo.

* * *

-** Buenas noches Henry, que duermas bien cariño** - la alcaldesa de aquel pueblo llamado Storybrooke se inclinó para besar la frente de su hijo, que apenas tenía seis años, y revolvió con cariño su pelo antes de apagar la lampara de la mesita de noche. El pequeño sonrió y se revolvió dentro del edredón buscando la postura más cómoda para dormir. Regina se levantó de la cama para salir de la habitación echándole un último vistazo desde la puerta.

- **Buenas noches mamá** - susurró el pequeño desde la cama.

Ya en su propia habitación las palabras de Henry seguían resonando en los oídos de Regina. En contra de lo que todos pensaban en aquel pueblo no era una madre primeriza, no era la primera vez que criaba a alguien. Siendo sinceros, la propia Regina había olvidado todo aquello, lo había sepultado bajo la venganza y el odio, sin embargo, esta noche venían a su mente ciertos recuerdos que parecían provenir de otra vida, de otro momento y otro mundo pérdidos en el tiempo y el espacio.

Cercada cual conejo en su madriguera la joven, y recién casada, Regina se miraba al espejo de sus aposentos. Su rostro era una mezcla de aprensión, miedo y desesperación. Había conseguido, milagrosamente, mantener una sonrisa durante todo el día, había conseguido mantenerse en pie durante la celebración de aquella boda cuando lo que realmente quería hacer era correr. Apenas hacía unos días que había perdido su verdadero amor, apenas hacía unas horas que habían empujado a su madre a través de aquel espejo para no volver a verla nunca más, apenas hacía unas horas que había pasado de ser una joven libre a una mujer casada. Obviamente en su noche de bodas se esperaba que cumpliera con los deberes de toda esposa pero, tan solo pensarlo, le daba arcadas. No podía hacerlo, no podía seguir fingiendo. Era fuerte pero no tanto. Frustrada, impotente y atrapada dio un manotazo en su tocador tirando su cepillo al suelo. La puerta se abrió justo en ese momento dando paso a su "flamante" marido. Los terrores de Regina se hicieron presentes, se quedó completamente bloqueda. Tanto, que no fue capaz ni de recoger el cepillo.

Fue Leopold quien, derrochando caballerosidad, hincó una rodilla en el suelo y recogió aquel objeto devolviéndoselo. Él sonreía, ella se limitaba a intentar parecer lo más tranquila posible. Más bien se mentalizaba para no levantarse de allí y salir corriendo como si fuera una niña, a sus dieciocho años tampoco es que fuera una adulta. Mientras Leopold besaba sus manos y se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios, la morena deseó más que nunca que su madre hubiera arrancado su corazón en lugar del de Daniel. Al menos muerta no tendría que pasar por aquello. Ladeó su rostro a tiempo para que el beso de su esposo callera sobre su mejilla en lugar de sobre sus labios. Ya estaba pensando que excusa darle cuando la puerta se abrió por segunda vez. Allí estaba Snow con su camisón blanco, un peluche bajo el brazo y una expresión entre el miedo y el sueño.

- **¿Snow qué ocurre?** - preguntó la reciente reina. Ella había sido la culpable de todo, su bocaza había provocado todo aquello pero... era tan pequeña. Ni siquiera lo había hecho a propósito, no podía culparla, no podía odiarla por un error infantil... ¿o sí?

- **No puedo dormir, he tenido una pesadilla** - explicó la niña quejumbrosa - **¿Puedo dormir con vosotros?**

- **No** - dijo el rey incluso antes de que a Regina le diera tiempo a procesar la pregunta. Mantuvo ese tono dulce que empleaba para su hija, pero a la vez sonaba más inflexible que nunca.

- **Quizás si te leo un cuento antes de dormir se te pasen las pesadillas...** - se aventuró a sugerir. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que quedarse en aquella habitación y Snow le estaba abriendo las puertas a una huida rápida.

- **Pero querida acabamos de casarnos y...** - comenzó a decir Leopold.

- **Por eso mismo** - interrumpió con aplomo - **Es hora de que empiece a asumir mis responsabilidades como madre, no estaré tranquila si sé que Snow no esta bie**n - sonaba tan inocente como maternal, tan sincera. En realidad solo quería huir de allí.

- **Desde luego hice una maravillosa elección** - comentó el rey suspirando.

Snow sonrió y cogió la mano de su madrastra para volver a su habitación. Regina no dijo nada en todo el trayecto, se sentía mucho más tranquila de haberse librado, por el momento, de Leopold. Una parte de ella se aferraba al dolor y la venganza, quería ver a Snow llorando y padeciendo por su error pero otra parte de ella, mucho más fuerte por ahora, comprendía la inocencia de lo ocurrido e, incluso, comenzaba a querer a Snow como una hija propia, como una hermana. No podía hacerle daño a una niña, además por ahora le había salvado de la peor de las pesadillas. Con discreción agitó su cabeza tratando de no pensar en nada. Tan solo en la voz de Snow que parecía concentrada en contarle algo aunque, sinceramente, no había oído ni una palabra excepto el final de su monólogo.

-**...siento haber estropeado la noche** - sus ojos somnolientos miraban fijamente a Regina mientras caminaban.

- **No te preocupes cielo, tu siempre serás lo primero** - respondió.

Súbitamente Snow se detuvo y se abrazó a ella con fuerza enterrando su rostro en su camisón. Regina no supo que hacer. Hacia días que estaba perdida en una tormenta de sentimientos diferentes: Dolor, odio, venganza, terror, cariño, inocencia. Aquella muestra de afecto sincero la había pillado completamente desprevenida y de nuevo la reciente bipolaridad que estaba desarrollando la atacó. Por un lado veía aquello con un tremendo asco y solo quería quitarse a aquella mocosa de encima, por otro hacia días que necesitaba que alguien la abrazara y, aquello, llenó de calidez el corazón que creía haber perdido. Torpe y lenta pasó un brazo al rededor de su espalda y con el otro acarició su espesa melena oscura. Debía haber pasado sola y desamparada mucho, mucho tiempo.

- **Me alegra que seas mi mamá** - comentó la pequeña levantando la cabeza para mirarla con una sonrisa tan luminosa que podría haber aportado luz a todo el pasillo sin necesidad de antorcha.

Regina quiso responder algo pero las palabras se le hicieron un nudo en la garganta. Le había cogido cariño rápidamente y, a ratos de cordura, no le costaba nada cuidar de ella pero habría preferido cuidar de ella como una niñera sin tener que pasar por el castigo de desposarse con su padre. Simplemente compuso una sonrisa, la primera sonrisa sincera en todo el día. Tras el momento de afecto ambas mujercitas se pusieron a andar de nuevo, no tardaron mucho más en llegar ante las puertas de madera tallada de la habitación de Snow. En su interior la chimenea estaba encendida y la cama deshecha, varios almohadones y peluches componían un bonito circuito de obstáculos para llegar a la cama, tan grande como una de matrimonio. De acero forjado la cabecera y los pies con dosel como correspondía a toda una princesa.

Regina cerró la puerta y Snow corrió hacia la estantería para coger un pesado libro y saltar sobre la cama. Se tumbó entre almohadas y peluches y esperó pacientemente a que su madrastra la acompañase. La morena se sentó en el borde de la cama tomando el libro entre sus manos para poder leérselo era el típico libro de cuentos para niños. Bajo la mirada expectante de Snow, Regina comenzó a leer en voz alta. Las palabras salían de sus labios de manera dulce y cariñosa, como si en lugar de leer le estuviera cantando una nana para dormir. Tanto apaciguó su voz a la pequeña princesa que apenas veinte minutos después estaba dormida con la cabeza apoyada sobre su regazo pues, a medida que Regina leía Snow se había deslizado por la cama hasta terminar en esa posición.

-**... y vivieron felices para siempre. Fin** - esas últimas palabras la atravesaron como el filo de una espada especialmente afilada. Una solitaria lágrima rodó silenciosa por su mejilla. Un final feliz sería lo que ella jamás iba a tener. "_Es su culpa, es su culpa_" siseaba una voz en su cabeza. Apretó los ojos y negó rápidamente - Es solo una niña - se dijo así misma en voz alta. Snow se removió sobre sus piernas y abrió los ojos despacio.

- **¿Ya se ha terminado?** - preguntó bostezando.

- **Sí, te has quedado dormida será mejor que te acuestes bien** - la arropó cuidadosamente y deposito un beso sobre su frente - **Buenas noches Snow, que duermas bien cariño** - susurró soplando la vela sobre la mesita de noche para dejar la habitación tan solo iluminada por la luz de plata que la luna proporcionaba. La pequeña sonrió y siguió con la mirada a su madrasta que iba a salir por la puerta probablemente para volver a su habitación, aunque realmente a Regina se le antojaba mejor plan perderse por el castillo antes de tener que volver junto a Leopold.

- **Buenas noches mamá** - susurró la pequeña desde la cama.

Así, casi sin darse cuenta la reciente reina caminaba con una pequeña sonrisa de camino a su habitación, aquella niña podía ser culpable de muchas cosas pero, ahora mismo, era culpable de aportarle cierta calidez perdida.


End file.
